My move to Forks
by hardygirl87
Summary: Bella decides to move in with her dad Charlie and she finds out her pen pal of two yers lives next door to her dad. I suck at summaries so plz read and let me kno how ya'll like it.......... Rated T b/c you never know when their might be some cussing
1. My move to Forks

**I do not own any of the characters in this story or Twilight. Those are works of Stephenie Meyer.**

**But other then that plz R&R so i know to continue or to just delete it.**

**Summary: Bella and Alice have been pen pals for the last 2 years. She moves in with her dad in Forks, Washington.****Alice can't wait for her to move here. And it's also when she meets all the Cullens even the geogorous Edward. I suck at summaries so plz be kind and read it to find out more......**

**Chapter 1.**

My name is Isabella Swan, but all my family and friends call me Bella. I live in Pheoniz, Arizona

with my mom and step-dad Phil. But in a week and a half i'll be moving to Forks, Washington to live

my dad Charlie. And it's also the place my pen pal Alice Cullen lives. I found out that she lives next door to my dad, which will be

a good thing for me. Here's a little more about me, i'm about average heighth, I have brown hair thats a little

past my shoulders and brown eyes. And i'm very clumsey, people try to steer clear of me. I told Alice that i was moving to Forks

she was estatic, she can't wait to meet me officially and for me to meet her parents Carlise and Esme, and her two brothers

Emmitt and Edward. She also wants me to meet her boyfriend Jasper and Emmitt's girlfriend Rosalie. We already shipped bascially everything but my clothes and a few things.

All it does in Forks is rain, so im not looking forward to that, because i love the sun and the heat. And another bad thing is,

is that it's a small town and everyone knows everyone and their business. other then the weather and the town I can't wait so I

can meet Alice, and to see my dad.

**(A WEEK AND A HALF LATER)**

"Call me as soon as you get off the plane Bella"

"OK mom I will" I was saying goodbye to my mother and the sun. I will miss them both.

"Tell Charlie I said hi, I love you"

"OK I will and i love you to mom"

It took four hours to go from Phoenix to Seattle and then another hour from

Seattle to Port Angeles, where Charlie, the chief of police of Forks picked me up.

The car ride to Charlie's was very akward. Neither one knew what to really say.

"You look good Bells, you haven't changed much"

"Thanks dad, you to"

"So I hear that you and Alice Cullen have been pen pals for awhile"

"Yea for about two yers, I can't wait to meet her"

"She's a good kid, all three of them are"

"What are they like?"

"Emmitt and Edward both play football and their really good, and Alice

does cheerleading, so their all well liked"

I rolled my eyes great jocks, and I already knew Alice did cheerleading, she sent me

me a pic. We rode the rest of the way in silence.

**So plz R&R......... I hope that ya'll liked it**


	2. Meeting everyone

I just wanted to thank the people who reviwed and added it to their faves.............You guys rock!!!!!!!

And as ya'll know i still don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyers does. Unfortuniatley lol

Chapter 2.

Charlie helped me take my things up to my room and he left so I could unpack.  
I heard dad talking to someone and say "Yea she's upstairs" and the next thing I new someone was knocking on my door, so I opened it and Alice was standing their.

"Bella!" she squealed and hugged me, I hugged her back.

"Nice to finally meet you Alice" I said while laughing

"Same here, do you need help unpacking?"

"Yea sure, thanks"

Alice is small and has short black hair that goes in every direction and has emeraled green eyes.  
She's pixie like. It took us an hour to unpack.

"Do you wanna go meet my family since were done here?"

"Yea sure"

We walked next door to her house, her parents were sitting in the living room.

"Mom, dad this is Bella"

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, it's nice to meet you"

"Please call me carlise and this is Esme"

"Ok carlise"

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the den where her brothers were playing the Xbox 360.

"Emmitt, Edward, this is Bella, Bella these are my brothers"

Emmitt was huge, he had blue eyes and brown curly hair. Edward was a medium build or thats what he looked to me and he had bronze colored hair that stuck out in different directions and the prettiest emerald green eyes. He was gorgeous and beautiful, i've never seen a guy look like him. Emmitt was the first to speak.

"Hey Bella, it's nice to finally meet you"

"Same to you Emmitt, and it's nice to meet you to Edward"

"Yea same here" he then smiled a croocked smile, I almost hypervenalited.  
I had to look away.

"What do you say about goin shopping Bella?"

"NO!, I hate shopping, unless I really have to do it"

"Come on please Bella" Alice was giving me the puppy dog face.

"Awww come on Alice, don't give me that face"

"Please, please, please Bella"

I sighed "Fine, i'll go"

She smiled "Yay, thank you" she squealed and started hopping up and down.

I looked over at Emmitt and edward and asked

"Is she always like this?"

Emmitt and Edward laughed and Emmitt said "Yea, but you get used to it"

We said good-bye to the guys and went outside to her yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

"Wow, is that your car?"

"Yea i love it, I got it for my birthday"

We got to the mall 15 minutes later. We went into every clothing and shoe store. She bought me like 20 new outfits and 10 pairs of shoes. I tried to protest but she wouldn't give up. We went to put our bags all 50 of them into her car.  
I didn't think they'd all fit but they did. We stopped at my dads and unloaded all of my bags, then we went back to her house to put her bags away.  
When we got inside Edward and some girl were making out on the couch.

"Are we interrupting something?" Alice asked they jumped apart.

"Do you girls need help with the bags?" Edward asked The girl sitting next to him looked at him with shock

"No we got it, thanks Edward" Alice said.

The girl said "Nice to see you again Alice, who's your friend I don't think i've met her?"

"Tanya this is Bella, Bella this is Edward's girlfeind Tanya"

"Hi" she said while glaring at me. I mumbled a "Hi" and followed Alice upstairs to her room. We dropped the bags on the floor and plopped down on her bed.

"Why did Tanya glare at me like that?"

"Tanya dosen't like anyone, and if she see's you as a threat for Edward's attention, she'll really hate you"

"Why would she see me as a threat?"

"She see's every girl as a threat" Alice said while rolling her eyes.

"Emmitt and I can't stand her, we only put up with her because of Edward"

Then we heard Emmitt yell "Hey Bell-Bell, I want you to meet someone"

"OK and whats up with Bell-Bell?"

Emmitt laughed "My new nickname for you, and this is Rosalie, my girlfriend,  
and this is Jasper her twin and Alice's boyfriend"

Rosalie had long platnum blond hair and icy blue eyes and Jasper had curly honey blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hi guys im Bella"

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you, Alice has talked about you non-stop"  
Jasper said.

"It's nice to meet the one and only Bella" Rosalie said smiling

I stayed awhile getting to know everyone, well not everyone I really wanted to get to know Edward, but I could tell it was going to be impossible.  
I went home awhile later, happy with my new group of friends. 


	3. First day of school

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed your awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And as ya'll know I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ya'll already know what to do……………. R&R**

**Chapter 3. : First day of school**

The rest of the weekend past by with nothing but hanging out with Alice, Emmitt, Rosalie and Jasper.

Monday morning came and I woke up at 6:30. I took a 20 minute shower. I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me and went back into my room to pick out something to wear for the day. I finally decided to wear a dark blue tank top with a jean jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans and blue flip flops. I went back into the bathroom and ran a brush through my hair and put it in a messy bun. I put on a little make up. My cell started ringing so I looked at the caller id and it was Alice

Regular Bella/ **Bold Alice**

"Hello?"

"**Hey are you ready yet?" **

"Yea I was just getting ready to walk out the door"

"**OK see you soon"**

"K bye"

"**Bye"**

I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my backpack and shut and locked the door and made my way over to Alice's. I knocked on the door and Esme answered.

"Good morning Bella" She said while moving so I could come in

"Good morning Esme"

"Are you ready for your first day of school?"

"Yea"

Alice, Jasper, Emmitt and Rosalie walked into the living room.

"Ready to go?"

"Yea"

We all piled into Rosalie's car it was a convertible. When we got to school Edward and Tanya were leaning against a Silver Volvo. Alice, Jasper, Emmitt and Rosalie walked with me to the office. A lady was sitting behind the desk and looked up when we walked in.

"What can I do for you ladies and gentlemen?"

"Um…….I'm new here and I need my locker number and schedule"

"OK name dear"

"Isabella Swan"

"Here ya go good luck on your first day"

I grabbed my schedule and locker number

"Thank you"

My locker was in between Alice and Edward's. I had **U.S. History** and Alice was in it with me. Then I had **Trig** and Jasper had it with me. My 3rd hr. was **English** Rosalie had it with me, 4th hr. I had **Spanish **with Emmitt. Finally lunch came, I got my tray and sat down at the table Alice and them sat at.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Rosalie asked while we sat down.

"I don't know, why don't we all go to the beach it's supposed to be nice Saturday?"

There were "Yea's" and "Sure's", and "OK's"

"Can we join you guys?"

We all looked up and Edward and a very mad looking Tanya with him.

"Sure" Alice said. Edward sat down next to me and Tanya sat on his right.

"Were going to the beach Saturday Edward are you guys going with us?"

"Sure, do you want to go Tanya?"

"Yea I have nothing better to do"

Tanya put her arms around Edward and started talking to me

"So Bella have you seen any guys you like yet?"

"No not yet Tanya" _Yea but he's with your bitch ass_. I thought I saw Edward's face fall a little out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored it. The bell rang signaling that lunch was almost over. I went to throw my tray away when Tanya walked over to me.

"Hey Swan"

I turned around to face Tanya "What Tanya?"

"I know that you like Edward, so I want you to stay away from him"

"What makes you think that I like Edward?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me; I can see it in the way you look at him"

"Whatever Tanya"

"Don't whatever me Swan, why would he like you? I mean look at you, you're not even pretty and you're so plain and boring, he needs someone like me, hot, popular, and a cheerleader"

I had tears threatening to come out, so I ran out of the lunch room, as soon as I was around the corner I ran into Emmitt, Jasper and Edward talking.

"Bella what's wrong?" Emmitt asked while wrapping me in a hug.


	4. Don't listen to her

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed………………… Here's a new chapter I hope that ya'll like it so plz R&R **

**Chapter 4. **

Before I could answer him Tanya and her friends came up behind us.

"Aww did I make you cry Isabella? The truth hurts doesn't it?"

By this time Alice and Rosalie were with us.

"What did you say Tanya?" Jasper asked, he sounded mad.

"Only the truth……."

"It doesn't matter, were going to be late to class" I said while grabbing my bag and walking towards **Biology**. And unfortunately I had it with Edward. The teacher made me sit next to him; it was the only open seat. He passed me a note. I was surprised at how nice his hand writing was compared to mine.

_What did Tanya say to upset you?_

_Does it matter? She's right and why do you care?_

He sighed and wrote something and passed it back

_Because were friends_

It was my turn to sigh and wrote back

_She told me to stay away from you, and that why would you like me b/c I'm plain, not pretty, and b/c I'm not popular and also b/c I'm boring_

I passed it back to him, from the corner of my eye I saw anger flash across his face and his hands balled into fists. But before her could answer the bell rang and I grabbed my bag and ran to gym. The teacher didn't make me dress, so I got to watch everyone play volleyball. Finally it was time to go home. I met everyone outside.

"Oh Eddie" Tanya yelled while walking towards us.

"Tanya we need to talk now" Edward told her Tanya just glared at me as Edward pulled her towards his car.

"So what did Tanya say to you at lunch?"

I told them on the way home.

"OHMYGOD, Bella don't listen to her, your way better then her and she knows it"

"Yea Bell-Bell she's just jealous" Emmitt told me

"Yea Bells don't listen to her" Rosalie and Jasper told me.

When we got Alice's I told them that I'd see them later and went home. I went upstairs to my room and shut the door. I threw my bag down and turned on my I-Pod dock and the first dong that came on was 'Heartache every moment' by H.I.M. I started crying, I cried myself to sleep. And that was the first time I dreamt of Edward Cullen. The rest of the week passed by uneventful. Tanya was always glaring at me the phrase 'If looks could kill' comes to mind. I've learned a lot about Edward. He likes to play the piano and he can play the guitar. I know his fave types of music. It's anything but rap, hip-hop, pop and country. His fave movies are horror and comedy. He loves to read. I'm falling for him more and more and I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help it, what's not to love? Saturday finally came. I woke up Saturday morning; I took a 10 minute shower and wrapped a towel around me. I went into my room and picked out my midnight blue bikini and a black tank top and white shorts and my blue flip-flops. I brushed my hair and put it in a pony tale; I didn't bother with make up. I grabbed my beach bag and went over to Alice's. I knocked on the door and Edward answers.

"Hey bellsy, come on in"

"Thanks Edwardo" I giggled and walked in. Edward is the only one who can call me Bellsy, just like Emmitt is the only one who can call me Bell-Bell.

"Bellakins is here, let's go" Oh yea and Alice is the only one who can call me Bellakins. Emmitt picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and starts walking towards his jeep.

"Hi Bell-Bell" I laughed as he set me down beside his jeep

"Hi Em" Me, Emmitt, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper are riding in the jeep. Edward and Tanya are riding in his Volvo. It took us 20 minutes to reach La Push First Beach. We all pile out, I lay out my towel and kick off my flip-flops and take off my shorts and tank top. Next thing I know someone throws me over their shoulders and is running towards the water. Then he throws me into the water I come up and look and it was Edward. I look up at the beach and Tanya has a pissed off look on her face. I giggle

"I think that really pissed Tanya off, I think she hates me even more know" Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well, she'll get over it"

I smile and jumped on his back so that I could dunk him but he pulled me down with him. We came back up laughing really hard, we walk back to shore. After an hour of being there Tanya wanted to leave.

"Can we go now Eddie?"

"Why? We've only been here an hour"

"I'm ready to go, I'm bored"

"Sorry but were not leaving yet"

"Why? Is it because of that whore?" She asked while pointing at me

"Because I want to hang out with my friends"

"Including her?"

"Yes including her"

"Which one Edward?"

"What?"

"You have to choose me or her"

We all had shocked faces; we didn't know what to think or say or what to do so we just stood there and watched.

"Her"

"Excuse me?"

"Her I choose her"

Our mouths fell open in shock we new her reaction wasn't going to be pretty

"You choose Swan over me? She's plain, boring, and not very pretty…………."

Edward cut her off "She's not pretty she's beautiful, smart, funny, caring and she's so far from boring, Tanya she's amazing"

"Fine but you'll regret this decision Cullen, and it's not over Swan, it's far from over" And with that she stormed off calling Lauren to come pick her up. And before any of us could say anything he kissed me. Let's say I didn't know how to describe it, I felt a shock when he touched me or was really close and after the kiss he rested his forehead against mine and looked into my chocolate brown eyes

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan"

"And I love you Edward Anthony Cullen" he smiled that crooked smile and gently kissed me again.


	5. Hanging out

**Thanx to all of u that reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I know I spelled Emmett wrong in my 1****st**** four chapters but from here on out ill spell it the right way! So plz R&R……… So here's chapter 5 so ya'll know what to do ……………….. And the song I used in the car part is a song called Mad by Neyo, it's an awesome song if u haven't heard it I suggest that u listen to it!**

**Chapter5. **

We got back to Alice and Edward's at 8:30. I went home and grabbed some clothes for tomorrow and left a note for Charlie and then made my way back to Alice's. We all hung out in the den until 10:30. I changed into my pj's which was shorts and a tank top and went into Edward's room. He was laying down watching a movie I knocked on the door and he looked up and smiled, I walked in and he slid over so I could lay down with him. He kissed me softly on the lips and put his arms around me.

"What are you watching?"

"Liar, Liar"

"This movie is awesome, Jim Carrey is really funny"

"Yea he is"

We didn't get too far in the movie when I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning sill in Edward's arms, I smiled to myself and moved a piece of hair out of his eyes which caused him to wake up he kissed me and smiled.

"Good morning love"

"Good morning"

"I could get used to this you know"

"Get used to what?"

"Waking up next to you in the morning"

"I could to"

Next thing we know Alice barges into Edward's room "Come on lovebirds, get up"

"Why? What are we doing today?" I asked while sitting up as far as I could because Edward had his arms around me.

"Were going to the mall, so you have 30 minutes to get ready Bella"

I sighed and tried to get up but Edward wouldn't let me.

"You know Alice won't leave us alone till were up and ready?"

"Yea I know" He sighed and kissed me. I finally was able to get up. Don't get me wrong I would love to just lay in his arms all day, but a certain little pixie wouldn't let us. I took a 10 minute shower and got out and wrapped a towel around me. I spotted some clothes on the counter and looked at them; Alice must have picked them out. The pants were dark blue jeans and the shirt was a midnight blue tank top. I got dressed and ran a brush through my hair and walked out of the bathroom. Alice pulled me into her room.

"I knew that would look good on you"

"Thanks, I like it"

"OK now let's get your hair and make up on"

I sighed "Do I have to Alice?"

"Yes"

"Do I get a choice?"

"No"

I sat on a chair and let Alice play Bella Barbie. When she got done I gasped as I looked in the mirror. My hair was in a messy bun, but in the messy bun there were little braids and my make up was light, I loved the way I looked. **A.N: I've had my hair like that before, my friend did it and it looked really cute**

"I love it Alice, thanks"

"I knew you would"

We went down the stairs and Edward and Emmett were sitting on the couch talking. Rosalie and Jasper walked in the door 5 minutes later. We all piled into Emmett's jeep and went to the mall. We got to the mall and Emmett parked. Alice dragged me to Body Central and got me, her and Rose a lot of shirts, jeans, shorts, skirts and shoes. After 2 hours of being in the mall we all went to the food court to get lunch, then we were off again. We went into almost every store in the mall; we were there for about 7-8 hours. All of us but Alice were tired we finally convinced her to leave. On the way home we were listening to the radio and Mad by Neyo came on and all of us girls start singing on the chorus.

"_Oh baby I know sometimes it's gonna rain_

_But baby can we make up know because I can't sleep through the pain_

_Girl I don't wanna go to bed mad at you_

_And I don't want you to go bed mad at me_

_No I don't wanna go to bed mad at you_

_And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me oh no, no, no"_

Emmett turned the song "Emmett what the hell?" Rosalie said

"Yea Em, why did you turn it?" Alice asked

"Because"

"Because why Emmett?"

"Because we don't wanna hear a sad love/break up song"

"And what makes you think that _WE_ wanna listen to rock?" Rosalie all but yelled

We finally pulled up to the house, I hugged and kissed Edward and told everyone else bye and took my bags and went home. Charlie was on the couch watching a baseball game.

"Hey Bells, how'd your weekend go?" He asked eyeing my bags

"Good, I had a lot of fun"

"That's good"

"I'm going to bed, I'm really tired"

"OK, goodnight"

"Night dad"

I trudged up the stairs and sat my bags down and just collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep. My alarm went off at 6:30; I rolled over and turned off my alarm clock. I pulled my blankets off of me and went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water and got in. I washed my hair in my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. I shut the water off and wrapped a towel around me and walked back into my room to pick out my outfit. After a couple of minutes I decided on a black tank top with a black Criss Angel: Mindfreak zip up hoodie and a pair of faded blue jeans and my black flip flops. I went back into the bathroom and ran a brush through my hair and put it up in a pony tail and left a few strands of hair in my face, I then put a very light layer of make up on. I grabbed my bag and shut and locked the door and walked over next door. I rode to school with Edward in his Volvo. When we got to school we all heard that we've gotten 3 new students: Jacob Black, Jessica Stanley and Michael Newton. I had one class with each of them. Lunch came and Edward and I were walking hand 'n' hand towards the lunch room when we heard someone yell we both turned around.

"Hi, I wanted to introduce myself, I'm Jessica Stanley"

"I'm Bella and this is my boyfriend Edward" I said cautiously. I saw her eyeing him so I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. I heard Jessica mutter something and stomp away. When I pulled away from the kiss Edward looked amused.

"What?" I asked

"That was a little mean Bella"

"She was ogling you, I had to do something" He laughed and put an arm around my waist

"You're adorable when you're jealous"

"I wasn't jealous" Was I? He gave me a look and I sighed in defeat

"Fine, I was a little jealous" He was laughing as we walked into the lunch room, I saw someone I didn't know sitting at our table.

"Bella, Edward this is Mike" Jasper said as we sat down

"Hi Mike" we both said. I noticed Mike eyeing me and I wondered if Edward did, but then I got my answer when Edward put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. So I turned and whispered into his ear.

"Jealous are we?" He turned and playfully narrowed his eyes and glared at me; I giggled and repeated what he said earlier.

"You're adorable when you're jealous" He grinned while I said it. The rest of the day passed and it was time to go home, after gym I went to my locker and grabbed my U.S. History text and notebook and shut my locker, what I saw next made me want to drop my books and run, and cry, and beat the hell out of her.

**Can you guess who Bella's talking about and what she saw? Sorry to stop it there but I wanna see who ya'll think it is and what it is she saw! Thanx for reading …….. And plz don't hate me after you read this but it's got to happen but keep in mind it's a B&E story so you know they end up getting together and thanx for reading!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love,**

**~Chrissy~**


	6. What I found out

**Thanx to all of you who reviewed i really appreciate it. But plz tell your friends about this story i love all of your reviews. The song that I used in this chapter is "IStay In Love" by, Mariah Carey I love this song and I thought it kind of fit so plz R&R Thanx love you all!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 6. What I found out**

I did the second and third option, I ran and cried. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie saw me and tried talking to me "What happened Bella?"

"I-I- s-saw" I couldn't finish and started crying fresh tears. I heard him yell my name.

"Bella wait'

"Just fuckin leave me the hell alone Edward, go back to Jessica, your new friend" My voice broke on the last couple of words.

"Bella please" he had a heartbreaking expression on his face

"I can't" and got in Alice's car and we drove to my house in silence. When we pulled up Alice hugged me and said she'd call me later. Charlie wasn't home yet and I was thankful for that. That means I have time to pull myself together. I went upstairs and shut my door and layed down and turned on my I-Pod and just layed there listening to it. A couple of hours later I got a text from Edward. **(Edward bold/**_Bella italics)_

**Will u plz let me explaine?**

**-E**

I sent one back _There's nothing 2 explaine, wht I saw was pretty explanitory._

_-B_

He sent one back a couple of minutes later.

**Plz Bella plz**

**-E**

_I'm srry, Jst give me some time b4 we talk_

_-B_

after I sent it I turned my phone off and went to make dinner for Charlie and I. Charlie got home at about 7:30 -8:00. We ate in silence, after dinner I washed the dishes and went upstairs to do my U.S. History homework. After my homework I read a little from Wuthering Heights. Then I put my pj's on and went to bed. I woke up the next morning at 6:30 and I got up to take a shower. It took my 10 minutes. I shut the water off and wrapped a towel around me and went back into my room to pick out my outfit for the day. I grabbed my hollister sweatpants and a tank top from hollister and a zip up hoodie from hollister. I got dressed and went back into the bathroom to run a brush through my hair and put on a little make up. I shut and locked the door as I walked over to Alice's I turned on my phone and sent Alice a text.

_Hey i'm out by ur car_

_-B_

A few minutes later she sent one back. ** Ok, I gotta grab my purse then i'll be out**

**-Ali**

A couple of minutes later Alice and Jasper come out and Alice gives me a hug.

"How are you?" I knew what she meant

"As good as i'll ever be Ali"

She gave me a sympathic smile. We piled into her car and drove to school. As I got out of the car I saw Edward and Mike by his volvo. Alice and I went to our lockers, I opened my locker and put my bag in it and grabbed my 1st hr. U.S. History book and notebook. I was listening to Alice go on and on about an upcoming shopping trip, when I hear the locker nest to me opens and I sneak a peek at Edward. He looks just as miserable as I do. I was getting ready to say somethin to him when a couple of lockers down I hear a song I really didn't wanna hear called I stay in love by Mariah Carey.

_Oh Baby_

_Baby, I stay in love with you_

_Dying inside cause I can't stand it_

_Make or break up_

_Can't take this madness_

_We don't even reallt know why_

_All I know is baby_

_I try and try so hard_

_To keep our love alive_

_If you don't know me at this point_

_Then I highly doubt you ever will _

_I really need you to give me_

_That unconditional love I used to feel _

_It's no mistaking_

_We're just erasing _

_From our hearts and minds _

_And I know we said let go_

_But I kept hanging on _

_Inside I know it's over_

_You're really gone _

_It's killing me_

_Cause there ain't nothing_

_That I can do _

_Baby, I stay in love with you_

_And I keep on telling myself_

_That you'll come back around _

_and I try to front like "Oh well"_

_Each time you let me down _

_See I can't get over you now_

_No matter what I do_

_But baby, baby_

_I stay in love with you_

_Na na na na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na _

_Baby, I stay in love with you_

_It cuts so deep_

_It hurts down to my soul_

_My friends tell me_

_I ain't the same no more _

_We still need each other_

_When we stumble and fall _

_How we gon' act _

_Like what we had_

_Ain't nothin at all now_

_Hey, what I wanna do is_

_Ride shotgun next to you_

_With the top down like we used to_

_Hit the block _

_Proud in the SUV _

_We both know our heart is breaking _

_Can we learn from our mistakes_

_I can't last one moment alone_

_Now go I know_

_We said let go_

_But I kept haning on _

_inside I know it's over_

_You're really gone _

_It's killing me _

_cause there ain't nothing_

_That I can do _

_Baby, I stay in love with you_

_And I keep on telling myself_

_That you'll come back around_

_And I try to front like "Oh well"_

_Each time you let me down_

_See I can't get over you_

_Now no matter what I do _

_Baby, baby_

_I stay in love with you_

_We said let go _

_But I kept hanging on_

_Inside I know it's over_

_You're really gone_

_It's killing me _

_Cause there ain't nothing _

_That I can do _

_Baby, I stay in love with you_

_And I keep telling myself_

_That you'll come back around_

_and I try to front like "Oh well"_

_Each time you let me down_

_See I can't get over you_

_Now no matter what I do _

_But baby, baby_

_I stay in love with you_

_I stay in love_

_Love_

_Oh, I stay in love_

Edward slams his locker shut and leans his head against it. I want to comfort him, but then I remember why were like this. I run to the bathroom and I can hear Alice and Rosalie behind me.

"Bella wait"

I by the bathroom door when I hear Jessica, Tanya and Lauren talking.

"Bella, what are you doin?" Alice asked while her and Rose catch up.

"shhh I wanna hear this"

**"Ok so now that we got bella and Edward broken up, what's next to do?" Jessica asked**

**"So now we gotta get him to realize he belongs with me" tanya said **

**"Oh but how" lauren asks**

I've heard enough and start walking away with Alice and Rosalie. I need to talk to Edward but the bell rings so I have to wait till lunch. So I hurridly write Edward a note and put it on his books he left on the floor he'll get it sooner or later and hurry to 1st hr.

**So plz tell me what u think and plz tell everyone u know about my story i love all the reviews i get **

**love alwayz 'n' forever**

**~chrissy~**


	7. I can't lose her

**Plz R&R I wanna thank those who've reviewd so far you guys rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And i dont own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does (lucky women........lol) This is in Edward's POV from chapter 5 so let me kno what ya'll think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Chapter 7. I can't lose her **

**EPOV (About time i know lol)**

We got home at 8:30. Bella went home to get some clothes and leave a note for Charlie. I walked inside and plopped down on the couch, my parents left us a note saying they went to Seattle with some friends and that they won't be home till tomorrow sometime. When Bella came back we all went into the den and hung out till 10:30. I went up tp my room and put on my sweatpants and put in Liar, Liar and layed down to watch it. After 5 minutes I heard a knock on my door and looked up to see Bella in her pj's which was short shorts and a tank top. She looked beautiful, but to me she always looked beautiful. I smiled as shewalked in and slid over so that she could lay down with me. I kissed her and pulled her into my arms.

"What are you watching?"

"Liar,Liar"

"This movie is awesome, Jim Carrey is really funny"

"Yea he is"

We wern't far into the movie when she fell asleep a couple of minutes later I heard Bella talk, I thought she was awake but I looked at her and she was sound asleep.

"Edward"

"I love you, please don't ever leave me"

I wondered what she was dreaming about, and why was she asking me not to leave her. I couldn't ever leave her I loved her too much. I went to sleep after that and dreamt about Bella. I felt someone move a piece of my hair and it caused me to wake up. I kissed Bella and smiled my crooked smile.

"Good morning love"

"Good morning"

"I could get used to this you know"

"Get used to what?"

"Waking up next to you in the morning"

"I could to"

Next thing I know my annoying pixie sister Alice bardges into my room.

"Come on lovebirds, get up"

"Why, what are we doing today?" Bella asked trying to sit up but I had my arms wrapped around her stopping her.

"Were going to the mall. so you have 30 minutes to get ready Bella"

Bella sighed and tried to get up, but I wouldn't let her.

"You know Alice won'tleave us alone till were up and ready?"

"Yea I know" now it was my turn to sigh. I kissed her and watched her get up and walk out of my room. I got up and put on a t-shirt and jeans and went downstairs and sat on the couch next to Emmett.

"So Eddie boy, how are you and Bella doin?"

"It's Edward Emmett, E-D-W-A-R-D, and were good"

"Ok, ok and that's good"

I tuned him out whe I saw Bella comming down the stairs.

"Ed-ward! Are you listning?"

"Huh, oh yea"

"Uh-huh, suuuure you are, what did I say?"

"Um, oh alright I have no clue"

When Rose and Jasper got their we all piled into Emmett's jeep. Alice pulled Bella into almost every store in the mall. We were there for 7-8 hours and we finally convinced Alice to leave. On the way home Emmett turned on the radio and a song that all the girls new came on, I guess it's called Mad.

_"Oh baby I know sometimes it's gonna rain_

_But baby can we make up know cause I can't sleep through the pain_

_Girl I don't wanna go to bed mad at you_

_And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me_

_No I don't wanna go to bed mad at you_

_And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me oh no no no"_

Emmett turned the stationthank god, I really don't like that type of music.

"Emmett what the hell?"

"Yea Em why did you turn it?" Alice asked

"Because"

"Because why Emmett?"

"Because we don't wanna hear a sad love/break up song"

"And what makes you think _WE _wanna listen to rock?" Rosalie all but yelled

We finally pulled up at home, Bella hugged and kissed me and told me she'd see me tomorrow. I went inside and went up to my room. I put on my pj's and went to sleep. I woke up at 6:30 and went to take a shower. After 5 minutes I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my waist and went back into my room and grabbed a white button up shirt and faded blue jeans. I ran my fingers through my hair and grabbed my bag and went into the kitchen and put 2 pop tarts into the toaster and grabbed a glass of orange juice. I just walked out the door whe Bella was walking over, she rode to school with me . When we got there we heard that we got 3 new students. Jacob Black, Jessica Stanley and Michael Newton. I had a couple of classes with Newton and Stanley but not Black. Lunch finally came and Bella and I were walking hand 'n' hand to the lunch room when we heard someone yell so we both turned around, it was Stanley she tried flirting with me all day.

"Hi I wanted to introduce myself, i'm Jessica Stanley"

"I'm Bella and this is my boyfriend Edward" she said cautiously. She was looking me up and down and next thing I know Bella wraps her arms around my neck and kissed me. When she pulled away (a little to soon for my liking) I looked at her with an amusing look.

"What?" she asked

"That was a little mean Bella"

"She was oggling you, I had to do something"

I laughed as I put my arm around her waist.

"Your adorable when your jealous"

"I wasn't jealous" I gave her a yea right look and she sighed in defeat

"Fine I was a little jealous" I was laughing as we walked into the lunch room. I saw Newton sitting at our table.

"Bella, Edward this is Mike" Jasper said as we sat down.

"Hi Mike" we both said

I noticed Mike looking Bella up and down so I put my arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek letting him know she's off limits. She turned and whispered in my ear.

"Jealous are we?" I turned and playfully narrowed my eyes at her she giggled and whispered.

"Your adorable when your jealous" I grinned as she said it. The rest of the day passed and after gym I was on my way to my locker to get my spanish homework when I heard Jessica yell my name.

"Edward wait a sec" I rolled my eyes and turned around

"What do you want Jessica?"

"To do this" and she put her arms around my neck and kissed me and I immediately pushed her away.

"What the hell are you doing Stanley?"

"Doing what you wanted me to"

"The only one I want to kiss me is Bella, not you or anyone else" she smirked

"Well you might wanna go find her, she just ran outside" I ran I had to explaine to her that she kissed me not the other way around. I hope this dosen't ruin what we have Bella is the best thing to ever happen to me and I don't wanna lose her.

**I'm doing chapter 8** **in Edward's POV also. Chapter 9 will be in Bella's POV.**

**So plz REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW THANX!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**love alwayz**

**~Chrissy~**

**Aka- Hardygirl 87 **


	8. Back together

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed I love u all for it….. And Chapter 8 is still in Edward's POV and in Chapter 9 it will be back in Bella's so R&R Plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 8**

I ran till I got outside and everyone was shooting death glares at me.

"Bella wait" I called as I got close enough

"Just fuckin leave me the hell alone Edward, go back to Jessica your new friend" she yelled at me her beautiful voice broke at the end. It tore me apart seeing her like this.

"Bella please"

"I can't" and she and Alice got into her car and left. Then Emmett started yelling at me.

"EDWARD WHAT THE FUCK?!" My own temper rising and I yelled at him

"JESSICA FUCKIN KISSED ME EM, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" I sat on the ground with my back against my car and put my head in my hands.

"What in the hell am I gonna do? I can't live without her." Jasper and Emmett sat down beside me. Emmett started talking.

"I don't know Edward, try talking to her or texting" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair and told them that I was going home and I'd see them later. When I got home I ran straight to my room ignoring everyone and locked my bedroom door and layed on my bed and took my phone and sent Bella a text. (**Edward bold/**_Bella italics)_

**Will u plz let me explain?**

**-Edward**

_There's nothing to explain, wht I saw was pretty explanatory_

_-Bella_

**Plz, Bella plz**

**-Edward**

_I'm srry, jst give me some time b4 we talk_

_-Bella _

I knew that I couldn't talk to her and I had to give her time. I'd wait forever if I had to. I heard a soft knock on my door and my mom asked if she could come in so I got up and unlocked and opened my door and went to sit on my bed and my mom sat beside me.

"Dinner's ready"

"I'm not hungry"

"Honey what's wrong? Do you wanna talk about it?" I sighed and looked at my mom

"I screwed up I'm never gonna get her back"

"Look at me Edward" I turned to look at her

"I heard what happened, you have to talk to her and make her see that what happened wasn't your fault"

"I tried, she doesn't wanna talk right know"

"Try again in a couple of days, give her time to cool off" I smiled weakly at her. She kissed my forehead and got up.

"I'll fix you up a plate it'll be in the kitchen if you want it" and she shut my door and went downstairs. I layed down and grabbed my I-pod and put the ear pieces in my ears and turned it on as loud as it would go. And the song 'Without you' by Motley Crew came on. I went to bed a couple of hours later. My alarm clock went off at 6:30, I got up and just ran my hands through my hair and went to my closet and grabbed a t-shirt with Linkin Park on it and a pair of jeans, I also grabbed a Hollister hoodie and went downstairs to get a pop tart and went out the door without a hi or bye and got into my car and drove to school. After I got out Mike came over and started talking, but I tuned him out when I saw Alice's car pull in. I walk inside and go to my locker, I see Bella trying to sneak a peek out of the corner of my eye. It looked like she wanted to say something but changed her mind and turned her attention to a couple of lockers down. The song 'I stay in love' **(A.N. I'm not gonna retype the song again…… sorry) **came on. I didn't really wanna hear it so I turned on my I-pod and put one ear piece in my ear and grabbed my Spanish book and note book. After a couple of minutes I slam my locker shut and lean my head against it. I see Bella run towards the girl's bathroom. Alice and Rose follow. I went to class and went to my seat in the back; Jessica sat down next to me

"Hi Edward" she said while trying to sound seductive. It just made me sick. Her shirt was very low cut but it did nothing for me.

"What do you want?" I said with venom in my voice and not looking at her

"What's so great about Bella? What does she have that I don't?"

"Everything" and that's all I said. I ignored her for the rest of the day. When lunch rolled around I went out to my car and listened to music. I wasn't sure if I could handle going to Biology so I started my car and drove around, I pulled up to the house at 4:30 I've been gone for awhile. Like I did yesterday I went up to my room an hour later I heard a knock on my door I sighed and got up and opened the door I was expecting Esme or Alice not Bella but there she stood.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked I shook my head yes because I couldn't speak. She walked in and sat on my bed and I sat beside her.

"Bella I'm sorry for all this……." I began

"Edward" but I didn't let her finish

"After gym I was walking to my locker to get my Spanish homework when Jessica stopped me………"

"Edward I know, today by the girls bathroom I heard her, Lauren and Tanya talking, they broke us up so that Tanya could get back with you"

I was stunned I didn't know what to say, I was happy that she knows that Jessica kissed me and not the other way around. Neither one of us said anything for awhile, we both just played with our hands. After another couple of minutes she put her hand under my chin to look at her. She looked me in the eyes and finally spoke.

"I love you Edward" I couldn't speak so I just took her face in my hands and passionately kissed her and rested my forehead on hers

"I love you to" next thing I know I hear squeals and we turn and see Esme, Alice and Rosalie standing at my door. Alice and Rosalie run in and hug Bella but my mom hugs me and smiles.

"See I told you that she'd come around" I smiled at her

"Yea you did"

After everyone gets out of my room Bella and I are laying across my bed talking

"Are you going home or are you staying here tonight?"

"Staying here tonight, I already have my stuff"

We got into our pj's and went to sleep. We woke up the next morning at 6:30. I took a shower in my bathroom and she took one in the guest bathroom. After 5 minutes I got out of the shower and went into my room and grabbed a dark blue button up and rolled the cuffs up and dark blue jeans. I went downstairs to the kitchen and Bella was in there and she took my breath away she was wearing a faded blue jean mini skirt, a tank top with a zip up hoodie. Her hair was in loose curls and she had on light make up. When she caught me staring she smirked and walked over and put her arms around my neck and mine automatically went around her waist and she stood up on her tippy toes and placed a soft kiss on my lips. 20 minutes later we left to go to school we got out of my car and walked inside hand 'n' hand. Jessica, Lauren and Tanya's mouths dropped when they saw us. I took my arm and wrapped it around Bella's waist and she wrapped her's around mine. I just kind of glared at them and Bella smirked at them and kissed me. We new that in a way that we were acting childish but we didn't care. I walked her to her first class and gave her a hug and a kiss and walked to my first hour. I had just sat down when Jessica walked in and she looked upset and as always she tried to talk to me, but I tuned her out until the teacher came in and started class. Lunch time came and I met Bella at our lockers. I saw Newton and Black at our table. We sat and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob just glaring at me. I heard that he has a thing for Bella. After lunch I went to my locker and I heard someone behind me so I turned around and it was Jacob.

"What do you want?"

"Why couldn't you leave Bella alone? I had a plan all worked out"

"Look Black when Bella says that she doesn't wasn't me anymore I'll go, but until then I'm here" and I started walking to class

"Why Bella when you could date any girl in the school?" I turned around

"Because Bella's different then the other girls, and I love her for it and she has my heart why would I want someone else when what I want and need is with me?" And I walked to class; I sat next to Bella and kissed her cheek and then class started.

**Ok that's the end of chapter 8 so plz R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love always 'n' forever**

**~Chrissy~**

**Aka: Hardygirl87**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AN: This is an idea for a story that came to my mind so I thought that i'd try it.**

**Bella, Alice and Rosalie got tickets to a concert of one of their fave bands and it's also the place where they meet Edward, Emmett and Jasper. They also find out that the 3 guys go to the same college as the girls. They'll all be freshmen at Dartmouth.**

**There's gonna be relationships, friendships and a lot of drama, so if it sounds good let me kno and i'll start it.**

**Love alwayz **

**Chrissy **

**Aka: Hardygirl87**


	10. Why can't people leave us alone?

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do **_**NOT**_** own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. So plz read and review.**

**Chapter 9. **

**Bella's POV**

When lunch finally rolled around I didn't find Edward anywhere, so I had to wait for biology. When lunch ended I ran to to biology and he wasn't there and he never showed up. So after school I went home and did some homework to keep me busy. I saw Edward's car pull up the driveway and he got out and ran to the house. After I finished all my homework I decided to go talk to Edward. I knocked on the door and Esme answered.

"Hi Esme, I came to talk to Edward"

"Hey sweetie he's upstairs" she gave me a hug and heads to the kitchen. I go upstairs and knock on his door. I hear him get up and unlocked his door and opened it. When he saw me standing there a look of shock crossed his face, so I knew hw wasn't expecting me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He shook his head yes and let me in. I sat on his bed and he sat beside me. So he began talking.

"Bella I'm sorry for all this…"

"Edward" but he wouldn't let me finish

"After gym I was walking to my locker to get my Spanish homework when Jessica stopped me…" I had to stop him

"Edward I know, today by the girls bathroom I heard her, Lauren and Tanya talking, they broke us up so that Tanya could get back with you"

Neither one of us said anything for awhile. I finally put my hand under his chin and made him look at me and said those 3 words.

"I love you Edward" he took my face between his hands and kissed me and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you to" then we hear squeals and we both turn to look and we see Esme, Alice and Rosalie standing in his doorway. Rosalie and Alice run in and hug me and Esme goes to Edward. After the girls leave Edward and I are laying in his bed talking.

"Are you going home or are you staying here tonight?"

"Staying here tonight, I already have my stuff"

We get into our p.j's and went to sleep. We woke up at 6:30. So I got my stuff and went into the guest bathroom to take a shower. After my shower Alice did my hair in loose curls and did my make up light. The outfit I put on was a faded blue jean mini skirt and a tank top with a zip up hoodie over it. I was in the kitchen when Edward walked in and he looked at me like I took his breath away so I smirked and walked over to him and put my arms around his neck and his went around my waist. 20 minutes later we left for school. When we got there we got out and we walked hand 'n' hand inside. Jessica, Lauren and Tanya's mouth's dropped when they saw us. Edward's arm went around my waist and so I put mine around his. Edward was just glaring at them and I just smirked and I kissed him. He walked me to class and he gave me a hug and a kiss and went to his class. Lunch came and Edward met me by our lockers. When we got to our table I saw Mike and Jacob _'Great' _I thought. I saw Jacob glaring at Edward. I walked into biology and sat down and a minute later Edward sat down and kissed my cheek. And class started. After biology we walked to gym. I hate gym.

"Did I ever mention that I hate gym?"

"Yea babe you have"

"Well I'm saying it again. I hate gym" Edward chuckled

"What's so funny?"

"You are, I hate gym" he quoted

I just glared at him and walked to class ignoring him. He ran up and put his arms around my waist, stopping me.

"I'm sorry baby"

:Uh huh sure you are"

Gym went by without any serious injuries. I was at my locker when Jacob approached me.

"Hi Bella" I shut my locker and turned around

"Hey Jacob, what's up?"

"Nothing, um why Edward?" I really didn't like where this conversation was going. So I decided to act like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean why Edward?"

"Why are you with him?, He's not good for you"

"Because I love him and he makes me happy and I just love everything about him, he's my everything"

"Look Bella"

"No Jacob you look I don't want to date anyone else, I wanna be with him get it, got it, good" and I stormed off before he could answer. I saw Edward by his car , so I went over there. His smile faded when he saw the look on my face and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey baby what's wrong?"

"Jacob, that's what" he sighed

"What did he do know?"

"He was like why you, your not good for me and I basically told him to leave me alone and that I loved you and that you make me happy and that you're my everything"

"He said something to me after lunch at my locker"

"What'd he say?"

"He asked why you when I can have any girl in the school and I told him that why would I want anyone else when I have all I want and all I need with me"

I smiled and pulled him down to my level and kissed him. We get into the Volvo and went home. We got home 5 minutes later and we went up to his room and just layed down holding each other until I had to go home and cook dinner for Charlie and me. I decided to make steak, potatoes and carrots. Just as it got done Charlie walks through the door.

"Hey Bells"

"Hey dad"

"What's for dinner?"

"Steak, potatoes and carrots"

"Sounds good" he said sitting down, I sat his plate down and he started eating. I sat down with my own plate.

"This is really good Bells"

"Thanks dad"

We ate the rest of dinner in silence. After we were done I washed the dishes. I was about to go up to my room when I heard a knock on the door. So I answered it and it was Jacob. I went outside and closed the door.

"How did you know where I live?"

"A couple of people told me, I wanna talk to you"

"About what?' I asked while crossing my arms over my chest

"I need to tell you how I feel Bella"

"Why Jacob, I'm with Edward, I don't want or need this"

"Please just listen to me"

"No just leave please"

"No Bella, just listen please" he said and grabbed my arm

'Let her go" we both looked up and my dad was standing behind me with his arms crossed.

"Chief Swan, I'm sorry but I really need to talk to Bella'

"Well it looks like she doesn't wanna talk to you, uh what's your name son?"

"Jacob Black sir"

"Black huh?, Are you related to a Billy Black?"

"Yes sir he's my dad"

"Really?, Billy and I used to be really good friends, then he moved and we lost contact, well come on in Jacob"

"Thank you sir" they moved to go inside and Charlie turned around and I stared at him in disbelief. He gave me a look and I stomped inside. I sat on the couch and Jacob sat next to me.

"Bella please listen" he started

"NO!" I got up and walked out the door and I heard my dad calling me. I sent Edward a text and asked what he was doing and if I could come over. And he sent one back saying I could. So I walked next door and knocked and Edward answered.

"Hey" he said while wrapping me in a hug

"Hey" I said as I buried my face in his chest, after a couple of minutes I felt him stiffen.

"What?"

"Black" I looked towards my house and I saw Jacob watching us.

"Come on let's go inside"

"Yea come on" he let me go and grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. He pulled me upstairs and when we got into his room we both sat down on his bed. I called my dad and told him I was gonna stay with Alice. So I borrowed some pj's from her and fell asleep in Edward's arms.

**Hey guys plz Review I know u want to so plz do it! Lol. If ya'll review it'll make me update sooner I promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I'm **_**really **_**sad right know b/c of those who watch wrestling and know who Jeff Hardy is he lost his match tonight and he had to leave the WWE he said it's not forever that he'll be back someday but I'm still sad and I literally cried so plz cheer me up and review!**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Love Chrissy**

**Aka: Hardygirl87**


	11. What i learned

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do **_**NOT**_** own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. So plz read and review.**

**Chapter 9. **

**Bella's POV**

When lunch finally rolled around I didn't find Edward anywhere, so I had to wait for biology. When lunch ended I ran to to biology and he wasn't there and he never showed up. So after school I went home and did some homework to keep me busy. I saw Edward's car pull up the driveway and he got out and ran to the house. After I finished all my homework I decided to go talk to Edward. I knocked on the door and Esme answered.

"Hi Esme, I came to talk to Edward"

"Hey sweetie he's upstairs" she gave me a hug and heads to the kitchen. I go upstairs and knock on his door. I hear him get up and unlocked his door and opened it. When he saw me standing there a look of shock crossed his face, so I knew hw wasn't expecting me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He shook his head yes and let me in. I sat on his bed and he sat beside me. So he began talking.

"Bella I'm sorry for all this…"

"Edward" but he wouldn't let me finish

"After gym I was walking to my locker to get my Spanish homework when Jessica stopped me…" I had to stop him

"Edward I know, today by the girls bathroom I heard her, Lauren and Tanya talking, they broke us up so that Tanya could get back with you"

Neither one of us said anything for awhile. I finally put my hand under his chin and made him look at me and said those 3 words.

"I love you Edward" he took my face between his hands and kissed me and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you to" then we hear squeals and we both turn to look and we see Esme, Alice and Rosalie standing in his doorway. Rosalie and Alice run in and hug me and Esme goes to Edward. After the girls leave Edward and I are laying in his bed talking.

"Are you going home or are you staying here tonight?"

"Staying here tonight, I already have my stuff"

We get into our p.j's and went to sleep. We woke up at 6:30. So I got my stuff and went into the guest bathroom to take a shower. After my shower Alice did my hair in loose curls and did my make up light. The outfit I put on was a faded blue jean mini skirt and a tank top with a zip up hoodie over it. I was in the kitchen when Edward walked in and he looked at me like I took his breath away so I smirked and walked over to him and put my arms around his neck and his went around my waist. 20 minutes later we left for school. When we got there we got out and we walked hand 'n' hand inside. Jessica, Lauren and Tanya's mouth's dropped when they saw us. Edward's arm went around my waist and so I put mine around his. Edward was just glaring at them and I just smirked and I kissed him. He walked me to class and he gave me a hug and a kiss and went to his class. Lunch came and Edward met me by our lockers. When we got to our table I saw Mike and Jacob _'Great' _I thought. I saw Jacob glaring at Edward. I walked into biology and sat down and a minute later Edward sat down and kissed my cheek. And class started. After biology we walked to gym. I hate gym.

"Did I ever mention that I hate gym?"

"Yea babe you have"

"Well I'm saying it again. I hate gym" Edward chuckled

"What's so funny?"

"You are, I hate gym" he quoted

I just glared at him and walked to class ignoring him. He ran up and put his arms around my waist, stopping me.

"I'm sorry baby"

:Uh huh sure you are"

Gym went by without any serious injuries. I was at my locker when Jacob approached me.

"Hi Bella" I shut my locker and turned around

"Hey Jacob, what's up?"

"Nothing, um why Edward?" I really didn't like where this conversation was going. So I decided to act like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean why Edward?"

"Why are you with him?, He's not good for you"

"Because I love him and he makes me happy and I just love everything about him, he's my everything"

"Look Bella"

"No Jacob you look I don't want to date anyone else, I wanna be with him get it, got it, good" and I stormed off before he could answer. I saw Edward by his car , so I went over there. His smile faded when he saw the look on my face and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey baby what's wrong?"

"Jacob, that's what" he sighed

"What did he do know?"

"He was like why you, your not good for me and I basically told him to leave me alone and that I loved you and that you make me happy and that you're my everything"

"He said something to me after lunch at my locker"

"What'd he say?"

"He asked why you when I can have any girl in the school and I told him that why would I want anyone else when I have all I want and all I need with me"

I smiled and pulled him down to my level and kissed him. We get into the Volvo and went home. We got home 5 minutes later and we went up to his room and just layed down holding each other until I had to go home and cook dinner for Charlie and me. I decided to make steak, potatoes and carrots. Just as it got done Charlie walks through the door.

"Hey Bells"

"Hey dad"

"What's for dinner?"

"Steak, potatoes and carrots"

"Sounds good" he said sitting down, I sat his plate down and he started eating. I sat down with my own plate.

"This is really good Bells"

"Thanks dad"

We ate the rest of dinner in silence. After we were done I washed the dishes. I was about to go up to my room when I heard a knock on the door. So I answered it and it was Jacob. I went outside and closed the door.

"How did you know where I live?"

"A couple of people told me, I wanna talk to you"

"About what?' I asked while crossing my arms over my chest

"I need to tell you how I feel Bella"

"Why Jacob, I'm with Edward, I don't want or need this"

"Please just listen to me"

"No just leave please"

"No Bella, just listen please" he said and grabbed my arm

'Let her go" we both looked up and my dad was standing behind me with his arms crossed.

"Chief Swan, I'm sorry but I really need to talk to Bella'

"Well it looks like she doesn't wanna talk to you, uh what's your name son?"

"Jacob Black sir"

"Black huh?, Are you related to a Billy Black?"

"Yes sir he's my dad"

"Really?, Billy and I used to be really good friends, then he moved and we lost contact, well come on in Jacob"

"Thank you sir" they moved to go inside and Charlie turned around and I stared at him in disbelief. He gave me a look and I stomped inside. I sat on the couch and Jacob sat next to me.

"Bella please listen" he started

"NO!" I got up and walked out the door and I heard my dad calling me. I sent Edward a text and asked what he was doing and if I could come over. And he sent one back saying I could. So I walked next door and knocked and Edward answered.

"Hey" he said while wrapping me in a hug

"Hey" I said as I buried my face in his chest, after a couple of minutes I felt him stiffen.

"What?"

"Black" I looked towards my house and I saw Jacob watching us.

"Come on let's go inside"

"Yea come on" he let me go and grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. He pulled me upstairs and when we got into his room we both sat down on his bed. I called my dad and told him I was gonna stay with Alice. So I borrowed some pj's from her and fell asleep in Edward's arms.

**Hey guys plz Review I know u want to so plz do it! Lol. If ya'll review it'll make me update sooner I promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I'm **_**really **_**sad right know b/c of those who watch wrestling and know who Jeff Hardy is he lost his match tonight and he had to leave the WWE he said it's not forever that he'll be back someday but I'm still sad and I literally cried so plz cheer me up and review!**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Love Chrissy**

**Aka: Hardygirl87**


	12. The Fight

Chapter 10.

**I woke up the next morning and looked at his alarm clock and it was 6:30, so I got up carefully so I wouldn't wake him up and I snuck out and went home. The cruiser was gone so I knew Charlie was gone. I let myself in and went to take a shower. I turned the water off after I was in their for 15 minutes, I wrapped a towel around me and I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that says 'made in the 80's.' I went back into the bathroom and brushed my hair and left it down and I put on a little make up. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs and grabbed a granola bar and a glass of milk. After I was done I threw the wrapper away and washed my glass. I grabbed my bag and locked the door and walked next door. I knocked and Edward walked out with his bag, he gave me a hug and a kiss.**

"**Good morning, and did I ever mention I love those jeans on you?"**

"**Morning and no you didn't"**

"**Well I'm saying it know, I love those jeans on you"**

**I giggled and looked at what he was wearing. He had on jeans and a Linkin Park t-shirt on. We get into his car and headed to school. We pulled into the parking lot 5 minutes later. We got out and walked towards the school hand 'n' hand, Angela stopped us. **

"**Bella, Edward I was wondering if I can get your picture together for the yearbook?"**

"**Yea sure" Edward said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we smiled. **

"**Got it, thanks guys"**

"**No problem" I said**

**We picked up our bags and started walking in the school again. **

"**Bella, Edward come on were getting a group pic" Alice said**

**We got by them and dropped our bags again. Angela wanted the girls in front and the guys behind us. **

"**Thanks guys" she said before she walked away. We opened our lockers and grabbed our books and went our separate ways. In 1st**** hr. U.S History Alice and I were passing a note back and forth. **

**(**_Alice__Italics _**and Bella bold)**

_So what are we doing this weekend?_

**IDK **

_Oh I know lets go camping, we'll leave Friday after school and come home sometime Sunday afternoon_

**Ok I'll ask Charlie tonight**

_Ok and I'll ask everyone at lunch and my parents tonight_

**Kk cool, we'll have to check the weather when we get home**

_Yay lol, well now that we have the weekend planned what r we doing tonight?_

**Ur a dork Ali lol, idk bout tonight, y don't we just chill at the lake or something**

_Ooooh good idea Bella I like tha way u think lol _

**Lol thanx Ali**

The bell rang signaling the end of class we gathered our stuff and we went our separate ways and I told Alice I'd mention it to Jasper in 2nd hr. I walked into Trig and took my seat next to Jasper and I ripped a piece of paper and wrote _Were going camping this weekend, Alice asked me 2 mention it 2 u_ and I gave it to him he read it and he shook his head yes. The teacher walked in and started class. Lunch finally rolled around and everyone was talking about our trip this weekend and our plans for tonight.

"What are we doing this weekend?" Edward asked

"Oh I forgot Edward doesn't know yet Bells" Alice said so I turned my attention to him

"Were going camping this weekend, were leaving Friday after school and coming home sometime Sunday afternoon"

"Ok and what about tonight?"

"Were going to the lake"

"Ok cool"

We started talking more about our plans for tonight when I saw Jacob enter the lunch room and he started walking towards our table I saw Edward stiffen and I grabbed his hand to calm him and he calmed instantly.

"Hey Bella can I talk to you for a minute?"

"No, I'm busy"

'You don't look busy"

"Well I'm having a conversation incase you didn't notice"

"Oh come on don't be such a bitch just talk to me for one freaking second"

Edward stood up and got in Jacob's face and I hurried to get in between them before a fight started

"Don't ever talk to her like that mongrel, I will beat your ass next time"

"Come on Edward, let's go, be the bigger man and walk away" and I tried pushing on his chest and he started walking backwards while glaring at Jacob.

"Yea Edward walk away, be the pussy we all know you are" and he smirked. The whole lunch room got really quiet even the teachers watched instead of trying to stop it. Edward moved me out of the way and got back into Jacob's face, I hurried to get back in between them.

"Bella get out of the way"

"No"

I felt someone push me and I guess it was Jacob because Edward swung and hit Jacob in the face. Jasper helped me off the floor as Emmett tried to stop the fight. But Edward just pushed him out of the way and started punching Jacob again.

"Edward please stop" he stopped and got off of Jacob and went outside, I looked at our friends and I followed Edward, I found him sitting under a big oak tree so I sat down beside him and touched his face and he looked up at me.

"Are you ok?' I asked him as I looked him over, I felt relieved that he didn't have a mark on him.

"Yea he didn't touch me, are you ok?"

"Yea, but I'm not the one who got the shit beat out of him" he laughed

"Yea, let's get out of here"

'Ok"

We went back inside and we went to our lockers and grabbed our stuff and told everyone we'd see them when they got home and got into his Volvo and left. We pulled up to his house and got out and he unlocked the door and we went into the kitchen and got some soda and some ice and went up to his room. I put the ice in a towel and wrapped up his knuckles. And we laid down and started watching 'the 40 year old virgin.' We didn't even really watch the movie, we got into a very heated make out session our clothes were thrown all over his room, he stopped kissing me for a minute and hovered over me and looked into my eyes and I looked into his.

"What?"

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes I need you"

And he smiled his crooked smile and we began where we left off.

We woke up to someone banging on the door

"Guy's were home" Alice yelled

"Ok" Edward yelled

"Hey" I said and kissed him

"Hey" he said while wrapping him arms around me. We laid their for a little bit and we decided we better get dressed before someone walks in. I went into his bathroom to fix my hair when I saw something on my neck. I gasped

"He left a hickey on me" I whispered to myself I opened the door and was about to say something when I saw him doing the same thing I just did and I saw marks on his neck to so I giggled. He looked up and I moved my neck and he saw the marks and laughed to. We went down to the living room and Alice and Rose went with me to my house and helped me pick out a bikini. It was blue and I put on shorts and a tank top over it. Alice started messing with my hair and she stopped.

"Spill"

"What?"

"Don't what me, spill, did you and Edward?"

"OHMYGOD, Alice don't make me"

"OHMYGOD YOU DID!!!" Rose yelled

"Our lil Bella is growing up" my face turned 10 shades of red

"Ok if you guys are done with the Spanish Inquisition" they giggled and we went back next door and when we walked in the guys got really quiet. Edward's face was beet red and Emmett and Jasper were trying not to laugh their asses off.

"Say something guys you know you want to" I said as I sat down

"Nice marks on your neck Bell-Bell, were you two trying to be vampires?" Emmett said as Jasper cracked up laughing.

"Hahaha very funny Em, can we go to the lake know?" I asked getting annoyed

"Yea let's go" Edward says as he pulls me up

We all take separate cars and we head off to the lake. We get there 15 minutes later and we all get out and start unloading our towel and suntan lotion. Emmett brings out his CD player and turns it on and 'Down' comes on by Jay Sean. We all start dancing and being weird but we didn't care we were having fun.

**Ok so that's a new chapter hope ya'll liked it and I have the 1****st**** chapter done of my new story so plz read it and let me know what u think. And plz review u know u wanna. **

**Love alwayz 'n' forever**

**Chrissy **

**Aka: Hardygirl87**


	13. Camping

**OK I'M SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY WITH WORK 'N' LIFE LOL….. SO HERE'S CHAPTER 11 I HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT SO LET ME KNO. **

**CHAPTER 11**

We get to the lake 30 minutes later; we pile out of Emmett's jeep. We lay our towels down and take off our clothes and run for the water. After a while us girls got out of the water and watched the guys play around, after a couple of hours we all decided to leave and we stopped at a little diner to get something to eat. After we ordered what we wanted to drink and eat my cell started ringing, I looked at the caller id and I didn't recognize the number so I told everyone to be quiet, put it on speaker phone and answered.

'_What do you want? And how did you get my number?'_

'Your dad, and I wanted to apologize for earlier I was outta line'

'Did my dad put you up to this?' I was pissed I'm gonna kill him when I get home

'Kind of, me and my dad are at your house'

'Your what!?'

'Were at your house' he repeated slowly like he was talking to a child

'I heard you the first time'

'Oh sorry'

'Whatever, anything else or can I hang up know?'

'That's it I guess'

'Ok bye' I hung up before he could say anything else, I put my phone in my purse.

"The weather this weekend is supposed to be great so we'll ask the parentals when we get back" Alice said

"Ok" we all side, a little while later we all left and went home, I gave Edward a hug and kiss and told him that I'd see him tomorrow morning. I unlocked the door and my dad; Billy and Jacob were in the living room.

"Bells is that you?" dad asked walking into the kitchen

"Yea, hey dad this weekend can I go camping with Alice and them?"

"Yea are you guys leaving after school tomorrow?"

"Yup" I said popping the p

"Where at so I know where to find you if I need to?"

"Forks National Park" (I MADE THAT UP, B/C IDK IF IT'S REAL OR NOT)

"_Ok have fun"_

"_Thanks dad, I'm gonna start packing" I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs. I go up to my room and I shut the door, I get in my closet and grab my duffle bag and I put in pajamas, a sweatshirt, some jeans, t-shirts, and socks, I don't know what else to bring so I sent a text to Alice._

_What do I need to pack-Bella_

_Basically clothes, toiletry stuff, bathing suit -Ali_

_KK thanx -Bella_

_NP- Ali_

I out my bikini in my bag, I'll grab my shampoo and stuff tomorrow. I went downstairs to make the guys something to eat, I look through the cupboards and I find spaghetti noodles and sauce, so I boil the noodles.

"Hey Bella, need any help with anything?" I stiffen and turn around

"No Jacob but thanks anyway" I turn back around and put some sauce in a bowl and put it in the microwave as I wait for that to warm up I drain the noodles and put them in a bowl. The timer goes off on the microwave so I get the sauce out and put it on the table and grab 3 plates and forks.

"Dad, Billy dinner's ready" they come in and get their plates full and start eating.

"Aren't you going to eat Bells?"

"No I already ate"

"Ok" they continue eating, so I go back up to my room and turn on my I-Pod and put the ear buds in my ears and grab my Whruthring Heights book and start reading I get so into the book that I didn't realize how late it was getting until I looked at my alarm clock and it said 11:50, so I marked my place and turned off my I-Pod and put them on my bed side table and turned off the lights and went to sleep. My alarm started going off at 6:30 I turned over and turned it off and got up. I turned on the hot water and got undressed and stepped under the hot calming water and let it relax my body, I washed my hair and my body and shaved my legs and got out, I wrapped a towel around me and went into my room, I put on a bra and panties and went over to my closet. I grabbed a pair of dark jeans, a t-shirt and Edward's Forks High basketball hoodie and it says Cullen on the back along with his number which is 14. I Went back into the bathroom and put my hair in a high pony tale, I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs. I put my sneakers on and went into the kitchen and got a granola bar, I threw my bag over my shoulder and locked the door then shut it. I walked next door and Edward was leaning against his car waiting for me, I went over to him and put my arms around his neck, he smiled and pulled my face up to his and kissed me, he rested his forehead against mine.

"Nice sweatshirt" I smiled

"Thanks it's my boyfriends"

"He must be a lucky guy" I giggled

"He is and I'm a lucky girl" he laughed and we got into his Volvo and headed to school, when we get their we saw Alice and the gang so we parked next to her, we got out and leaned against his car, well he did and I leaned against him.

"After school were going home to get our stuff and then were heading to the campsite" she told us

"Ok" we all said. The five minute bell rang and we headed to our lockers, I kissed Edward and walked to class with Alice, we sat in our seats and Alice started babbling about something but I tuned her out and then the teacher walked in.

"Ok class were going to be doing a project with partners, you and your partner will pick out a history event of your choosing and you'll give a presentation to the class. Now I want you to get with a partner and let me know what you choose"

"What event do you wanna do Bella?" Alice asked

"We could do something on World War II"

"Ok sounds awesome" we got up and went over to Mrs. Green

"Mrs. Green, Bella and I have decided to do a thing on World War II" she wrote down our names and our event

"Great choice ladies"

"Thank you" I said and we walked back to our seats, we wrote down what we knew about WW2. The bell rang and we went our separate ways, I head to 2nd hr. which was Trig. We ended up having a pop quiz, I think I did ok but I probably failed. In English we started a segment on Romeo and Juliet, Mr. Berty handed us our books and told us to read chapter one know and chapters 2 and 3 for homework and that we'd have a quiz on Monday, I had Spanish next and we watched a movie. Know it was time for lunch, I was standing in line when I felt two arms wrap around me so I turned around and Edward kissed me.

"Hey"

"Hey" I grabbed a piece of pizza some fries and a lemonade, he got the same but instead of a lemonade he got a Pepsi, we sat down at our normal table and Jasper was the only one their I was about to ask where everyone else was when they all sat down. I noticed that Emmett had the most food.

"Damn Em you could feed an entire army, did you save any for anyone else?" he rolled his eyes

"Why yes Bells I did" we all laughed

"Ok so when we get to the campsite we need to put up the tents and I nominate the guys for that" Edward rolled his eyes

"Of course you do, what are you three gonna do?"

"Unpack the jeep" I told him while smiling sweetly, he just shook his head and smiled. The rest of the day passed by quickly and the next thing I knew we were almost home, I ran home and grabbed my stuff and went back next door. Edward kissed me and took my stuff and put it in the back of the jeep. I went inside to see what Rose and Alice were doing, I walked into the kitchen and they were putting snacks and drinks in a small cooler and actual food in the big cooler.

"Need help guys?"

"No, were almost done" they packed a few more things and closed the lids. I helped them take them out to the jeep, they boys took it and put them in back, Alice locked up and we were off she hooked up her I-Pod and we started singing and somewhat dancing. A half hour later we make it to the camp ground, the guys got the tents out and started putting them up and the rest of us started unpacking the jeep, after we unpacked everything we sat on the coolers and watched the guys with the tents.

"Come on girls come and help" Emmett yelled

"No that's ok, it looks like you guys have it" Alice yelled back. The guys looked at each other and shared a look and started walking towards us. So we started running which isn't good for me being clumsy and all, we ran till we got to the dock and we realized that we were trapped and so did the guys. They started walking towards us and we started backing up, we reached the edge and I started slipping so I grabbed Rose who grabbed Alice and we fell into the lake. The guys fell onto the deck because they were laughing so hard, we swam to shore where the guys were still laughing and holding their sides and the had tears rolling down their cheeks. We got out and stomped past them and back up to camp, we got our pajamas out and went to change, we were in Rose and Emmett's tent.

"I think that we should make them sleep by themselves" I told them

"Me to, one of em will have to double up"

"Which one are we gonna sleep in?" Alice asked

"I say this one, mine and Emmett's"

"Ok, so let's get our stuff and tell the guys" we emerged from the tent and stood in front of the guys with our hands on our hips, they stop in mid-conversation and look up at us.

"We women get our own tent"

"Which means, one of you will have to share" I told them

"What!?" they yelled and we smirked

"You shouldn't have laughed at us"

"Oh come on you would've laughed at us if the roles were reversed" Edward said, I shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest

"This isn't fair, which one of us is getting kicked out of the tents?" Emmett asked and rose smiled sweetly

"Why you do sweetie" his eyes got huge and his mouth was wide open.

"Wha, wh, why?" I almost felt sorry for him. Almost

"So whose gonna share with Emmett?" I asked looking at Jasper and Edward

"He is" they both said pointing at each other, they looked at each other and Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine I'll share, but only for one night" we grab our stuff and put it in Rose and Em's tent, the guys started a small fire and we roasted hotdogs and marshmallows for smores, not long after we ate we went to bed.

"Should we put them out of their misery tomorrow night?" Alice asked

"Yea I think we should" so we went to sleep, I had a hard time falling asleep without Edward's arms around me. This was as much torture for us as it is for them. I woke up Saturday morning, Alice and Rose were still sleeping so I got up and very carefully unzipped the tent and went outside, Edward was up trying to start a fire, I giggled and he turned around and rose an eyebrow and I shrugged at him and went to sit by the small fire.

"Are you still mad about last night?"

"I was never really mad; I mean at first yeah I was"

"Are you guys still not sleeping with us?"

"No, it was torture for us to you know" he looked at me and I looked him over, he looked really tired and I know he saw I looked really tired to.

"I had a hard time sleeping without you"

"I did to" he looked at me and kind of smiled, I smiled back he came over and sat down beside me and wrapped me in his arms and I snuggled into him, he kissed the top of my head we heard voices behind us and we turned and Alice was headed to Jasper's tent and Emmett was going to his and Rose's tent, so Edward put out the fire and we headed to our tent and went back to sleep. We woke up a couple hours later.

"So what are we going to do today guys?"

"I don't know, we can always go swimming" we all agreed so we went to change in our bathing suits, mine was dark blue and light blue and so was Edwards. We grabbed some towels and left, we dropped our towels and ran towards the dock and jumped in the lake, Edward did a flip in and I rolled my eyes and muttered.

"Show off" no one heard me. I felt something touching my leg and of course I screamed bloody murder, Edward pops up and throws me over his shoulder laughing at me. I smaked him on the ass

"That was so not funny Edward Anthony Cullen" he lowers me and I wrap my legs around his waist and he kissed me.

"I'm sorry love, but it was funny"

"Nuh-uh" I pouted and he smiled and kissed me

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?' he asked as he pulled away

"Sure" so we got out and told Alice and Rose what we were gonna do. We stopped by camp so I could put on shorts and a tank top over my bikini and he grabbed a t-shirt. He took my hand and we started walking.

"I'm sorry about last night"

"It's ok but you were right about one thing"

"And what's that?"

"We would've laughed at you, if it was you guys" he chuckled

"I thought so"

"So, where are we going?" he smiled his crooked smile

"it's a place I found when we first came here a couple of years ago"

"Oh" I didn't know what else to say, a while and a few trips later he stops and I see the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, it was a medow and it had all different colored wildflowers, I gasped and Edward looked at me.

"I come here to think, or to be by myself"

"so no one else knows about this place?"

"No, just me and know you"

"This place is beautiful"

"Yea but it fails in comparasion to you" I blushed and looked down at my feet, he puts his hand under my chin and makes me look up at him, he searches my face what he found I don't know but the next thing I knew I was laying on the grass with Edward hovering over me so I felt some of his weight but not enough to crush me, he started kissing my lips, my jaw, lips, everywhere he could reach, I didn't want to but I had to stop him. I mean yeah they may not know where it is but they could hear or something and I don't want that.

"Edward we can't, not here" he looked at me and sighed

"Your right…(Kiss) but I don't…(Kiss) want to stop….(Kiss)"

"I don't either" he gets up and pulls me up and we head back to camp, I didn't realize how much time had passed until I looked at my cell.

"Wow, I can't believe what time it is" he smiled and looked at his cell to

"When your distracted time flies" I smack him on the arm and he chuckles, when we got back to camp everyone was sitting by the fire, I sit down and Edward sits beside me, we all get to talking about what to do before we go home the following day. Edward's phone rings and he looks at the caller id and gets up

"I have to take it, I'll be back" he kisses me and walks away, his back is turned towards us and I can see that he's tensed I wish I knew what was going on. 20 minutes later he hangs up and walks back over to us and he looks at Emmett and Alice, they all share a look. Rose and Jasper look confused and I know I do, Edward sat next to me again but he didn't put his arms back around me so I snuck a look from the corner of my eye. He looks like someone who's been tortured and something else that I can't place I didn't think anymore of it and finally it was time for bed, I changed into my pajamas and layed down, Edward layed down not long after but he had his back turned to me.

"Edward, are you ok?" I asked quietly

"Yea I'm fine" he said in a harsh tone, I gasped because he's never talked to me like that, so I turned over and quietly let the tears fall, I cried my self to sleep but I didn't know then that it was going to get worse.

**OK SO THAT'S CHAPTER 11 SO PLZ LET ME KNO WHAT YA'LL THINK THANX…….**

**LOVE ALWAYZ 'N' FOREVER **

**CHRISSY AKA: HARDYGIRL87**


	14. Things change

**I WANT TO SEND A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED, ADDED ME AS A FAVE AUTHOR AND WHO HAVE ADDED THIS STORY AS ONE OF THEIR FAVE STORIES YOU GUYS ROCK AND IT MEANS SOOOOO MUCH…SO THANK U I'M USING THE SONG NOT MEANT TO BE BY THEORY OF A DEADMAN SO PLEASE LISTEN TO IT, IT'S AN AMAZING SONG AND KNOW LET'S START CHAPTER 12.**

**CHAPTER 12**

The next morning I woke up and I noticed that I was alone, so I got dressed and unzipped the tent and Edward was loading up the jeep. He still looked really upset so I tried talking to him again.

"Edward what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Bella ok, god just drop it" he glared at me and I glared back

"No I'm not going to drop it" he turned back around and started loading the jeep again

"Why wont you fucking talk to me?"

"God damn it Isabella I don't want to talk about it to anyone especially you" it felt like someone smacked me across the face, I knew I was going to cry when I get mad I cry so I turned and started walking where I don't know, I just wanted to be as far away from Edward as I could.

"Fine fuck you then" I started walking I ended up at the lake, I walked to the dock and sat down on the edge and let my feet dangle I put my head in my hands and let the sobs take control of me. I felt arms wrap around me but it wasn't the ones I wanted, I tried to wipe the tears out of my eyes but fresh ones came. Finally the tears stopped and I saw Rose but I didn't think I'd see Jasper but he was there.

"Where's Alice?" I heard myself croak

"Alice and Emmett are talking to Edward, she said that he'd tell her what's going on"

"Oh, he told me he doesn't want to talk to anyone especially me" they hugged me again and not long after we see Alice running up to us.

"Were leaving guys" we stood up and walked back to the jeep. Edward sat upfront with Emmett, it was a quiet ride, no music no nothing it left me with my thoughts, something I didn't want to be left with. I wonder what that phone call was about whatever it was it made Edward act like a ass hat. He's never ever talked liked that to me and it hurt like nothing else. I just wanted to escape to my room and not be anywhere near Edward Fucking Cullen. We made it home and we unloaded, Carlisle and Esme helped

"How was the trip guys?"

"Fine" Edward said as he stormed into the house, I mumbled a see ya later and went home. I put my I-Pod on the dock and let the music play as I unpacked, how can things go from being great one minute to totally fucked up the next?

**~EPOV~**

We were having a lot of fun camping then I got a call that changed everything.

We were sitting by the fire talking and having fun when my cell started ringing I didn't recognize the number so I got up and walked so I could find a place somewhat private.

'Hello?'

'Edward?' it was a woman's voice and instantly I knew who it was.

'What do you want?' she sighed

'Edward be a little nicer to your mother'

'Elizabeth you are not my mother anymore Esme is'

'I'm moving to Forks so is your father'

'The courts don't want you anywhere near me'

'We've been taking classes, it devastated us when they took you'

'I'm sure it did'

'Edward Anthony Masen'

"It's Cullen'

'Whatever, when we get their we want you home where you belong'

'I am where I belong'

'We'll see'

'Your right we will see'

'We'll see you in three weeks Edward bye' I hung up I didn't want them near me or my family. I never told Bella or anyone that I was adopted, I'm originally from Chicago my real parents Elizabeth and Edward Masen Sr. were so strung out on all different kinds of drugs they also drank a lot and left me alone quite a bit, and being 7 or 8 nobody liked that so I got taken away and that's when Carlisle and Esme found me and adopted me. I went back by the fire and sat down, I knew Bella was looking at me I could feel it. We all went to bed, I laid with my back to Bella I knew I was hurting her and it was killing me. I finally fell asleep and I woke up the next morning and decided to start packing up the jeep, while I was packing I heard a tent unzip I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Edward what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Bella ok, god just drop it" I said glaring at her, she glared back

"No I'm not going to drop it" I turned around and started loading up the jeep

"Why wont you fuckin talk to me?" I knew that I was going to regret these next words they were going to crush her.

"God damn it Isabella I don't want to talk about it to anyone especially you" it looked like someone smacked her, I was right I do regret those words. She turned and stood there for a second, I could tell that she was going to cry and it killed me knowing I was the reason.

"Fine fuck you then" she said while walking I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and started loading up the jeep again.

"Rose, Jazz will you go see if Bella is ok?" I rolled my eyes, I knew Alice wanted to talk

"Yea"

"Sure"

"Thanks guys" after a few minutes of silence she finally asked.

"So what was the phone call about?"

"Nothing Alice"

"Bullshit Edward" I turned and glared at her, she didn't back down like I was hoping.

"Fine Alice you really want to fucking know?" I was seething at this point

"Yes I want to fucking know so please enlighten us"

"My mother called"

"Elizabeth?" Emmett asked

"The one and only"

"So what did she want?"

"Their coming to Forks"

"Their?"

"Yea her and my father"

"Why?"

"Because they want me back basically"

"Edward I love you and you know I do but why act that way with Bella?" that struck a nerve and she knows it, I ran a hand through my hair and sighed

"It's killing me Alice but I don't want them anywhere near her I mean she doesn't even know"

"You haven't told her?"

"No I never thought I'd see them again"

"But that still doesn't give you the right"

"This is the only way"

"No it's not you can give her a fuckin warning"

"I'm going to make sure that she can't stand me"

"Yea well your doing a great job of that" she started walking away

"Where are you going?"

"To tell them were leaving" a couple of minutes later I see them walking towards us, Emmett gets in the drivers seat and I sit up front the gives me a look and turns away. Great know their all fuckin pissed at me, I sneak a few looks at Bella and she looks upset, we finally got home and our parents helped us unpack the jeep.

"How was the trip guys?"

"Fine" I said storming inside I went straight to my room and slammed my door, I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. I got up and turned my stereo on not sure which CD I have in. Used To by Daughtry came on, I stared singing with the lyrics.

_**We used to have this figured out**_

_**We used to breathe without a doubt**_

_**When nights were clear you were the first star that I'd see**_

_**We used to have this under control **_

_**We never thought…We used to know **_

The next song was Sorry by Buckcherry, the lyrics really stuck out to him, a picture of them caught his eye, he picked it up and started crying.

_**Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away**_

_**I missed you and things weren't the same**_

_**Cause everything inside it never comes out right**_

_**And when I see you cry it makes me want to die**_

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you**_

_**And I know I can't take it back**_

_**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round**_

_**And I just wanted to say I'm sorry…**_

_**This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days**_

_**You get older and blame turns to shame**_

_**Cause everything inside it never comes out right**_

_**And when I see you cry it makes me want to die**_

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you**_

_**And I know I can't take it back **_

_**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round**_

_**And I just wanted to say I'm sorry**_

_**Every single day I think about how we came all this way**_

_**The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never to late to make it right**_

_**Oh yeah I'm sorry!**_

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you**_

_**And I know I can't take it back **_

_**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round**_

_**And I just wanted to say I'm sorry **_

_**The last thing he ever wanted was for her to cry, he's never wanted to hurt her but here he is hurting her. He knew he should've told her but like he told Alice he thought that he'd never see them again.**_


	15. A new friend

_**I'm so sorry for the long wait... i've been busy and i've had no access to type my stories so i wouldn't be mad if ya'll hated me lol. As always i do **__**NOT**__** own Twilight or the characters Stephanie Meyers does but i **__**DO**__** own the plot so if you want to read on...**_

_**Chapter 13.**_

When i walked into the house i saw Charlie sitting on the couch and he turned and looked when he heard the door open. He saw my face and instantly knew something was wrong, i didn't tell him about Edward and I dating much less breaking up.

"Hey Bells what's wrong?" i tried my best to make my voice sound weak which didn't take much due to me crying.

"I'm just not feeling all that well dad, i'm fine" i tried my best to smile a reassuring smile and it must of worked or there was a really good game on because he bought it and went back to the couch. i started up stairs when Charlie yelled my name.

"Bells?"

"Yeah dad?"

"What do you say about going over to Billy's tonight for supper?" i sighed i really didn't want to see Jacob but i could tell Charlie really wanted to go over there.

"Sure, sounds good dad"

"Ok he said to be there around 5:30 ish"

"Ok" i looked at my phone and it was 1:30 so i had a little time to take a shower and make my self look a little more presentable. i opened my door and plopped down onto my bed and sighed, i saw a picture of Edward and I on my night stand so i picked it up and looked at it. It seems so long ago that the picture was taken even though in all reality it's only been a couple of weeks. i turned the picture over and grabbed a t-shirt that says 'OMG WTF' and a pair of jeans. i turned on the water full blast and had it as hot as i could stand it. I wanted to scald away my feelings, i didn't wanna feel anything i wrapped my arms around myself i wanted to hold myself together while i cried, i cried for how stupid i was, for ever letting myself get in so deep and for what this might do to my friendship with everyone else. i washed my hair and my body and i turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me and went into my room and got dressed, i ran a brush through my hair and put it up in a pony tale i put onn my flip flops and went down stairs and waited for Charlie to finish getting ready. We left a few minutes later, Charlie tried to make small talk but i really didn't feel like talking so i answered when he would ask about school and my friends otherwise i would kind of ignore him and that added on to my mood making me feel worse. 20 minutes later we pulled up to a little red house outside of La Push and Jacob ran outside to greet us as Billy rolled himself outside to see Charlie.

"Hey Bella" i stopped my self from rolling my eyes

"Hi Jacob"

"Well dinner is almost done guys" Billy said as we headed inside

"What's for dinner Billy?" my father asked, he loved his food. Billy chuckled

"Steak, Potatoes, and green beans" Charlie rubbed his stomach

"Mmm sounds good don't ya think Bells?"

"Yeah sounds good" I heard Jacob and Billy talking in hushed voices so i'm guessing they didn't want me to hear. But soon after Jacob was walking back towards me with a goofy grin on his face so i knew something was up, i put up my guard just in case he tried anything.

"Come on Bella let's go for a walk" he tried to grab my hand but i moved my hand, he rolled his eyes and went out the door i followed. We were silent for awhile but then he broke the silence.

"So how are you and Edward doin?" i could tell it killed him to mention his name and i wanted to smile, i wanted to say we were great i wanted to say alot but couldn't because were not great we broke up but i wasn't sure if i wanted to tell him that he'd probably throw a party. i didn't want to say anything but by the way he looked at me he could tell something was up.

"Troluble in paradise?" he smirked and i wanted to smack him

'That's none of your bissness Jacob" he started laughing, that asshole was laughing at me so i turned to walk back to the house, i felt his hand wrap around my arm i tried to pull it free but it was no use he was stronger. So i turned around

"What Jacob?" he got a look on his face like he wanted to say something but didn't know what. i wrapped my arms around myself for the second time that day, i wanted to run through the forest and get lost and curl into a ball and cry until i couldn't cry anymore. I think Jacob saw that. It pissed me off that i showed to much emotion people could read me like an open book and i hated it so i screamed at him.

**"What Jacob, do you want to hear that Edward and I broke up, Do you wanna throw a party now, you gonna throw it all in my face even though you don't know a damn thing?" **i wanted to stop, i should've stopped but i didn't i kept going.

**"Come on tell me how stupid and ignorant i am, i know it, you know it hell even he knows it, what's stopping you huh Jacob?" **He grabbed me by the arms a pinned them to my side and made me look at him.

"Bella no i don't wanna tell you how stupid you are or ignorant, you can scream at me all you want but i'm not the one your pissed off at, i'm not the one who hurt you" he was right i knew it. i sighed defeated i looked up at him and he could tell i was gonna cry.

"I want to hate him Jacob but i can't, why can't i?" he got a look on his face and i knew i wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Because you love him, and love like that can't make you hate him, but you need to give other people a chance Bella you really do" i figured he was going to say something like that but it still kind of shocked me.

"I don't want anyone else Jacob" he lowered his head and sighed

"Ok but can i atleast be your friend Bella that's all i want?" i knew i shouldn't have but i did i knew that he wanted more.

"Sure Jacob we can be friends" he smiled and pulled at my hand

"Come on i wanna show you something" i let him pull me farther into the woods until we came to a clearing that was on a cliff, i gasped it was a beautiful sight

"It's beautiful" he smiled and i notced that he didn't let go of my hand when he started playing with my fingers.

"Yeah but it fails in comparrison to you" i sighed and looked at him

"Jake don't say things like that"

"Why? it's true" i pulled my hand away and shook my head.

"I'm gonna set some boundaries"

"Like what?" he smirked i hated that already

"for starters no saying stuff like that... ever" he rolled his eyes and tried to grab my hand again

"Second don't try to hold my hand or any thouchy feely stuff either"

"Don't you think that's a little overboard?"

"Nope" i said popping the p he shook his head and started to say something when i interrupted him.

"I'm starving, i'm going back" i was glad i ruined the moment he had we headed back in silence i'm guessing he was thinking of ways to get me to like him, i didn't want to hurt him but i didn't want to think he had a chance either. When we walked inside i heard Billy and Charlie laughing.

"What's so funny?" they turned to the sound of my voice

"Nothing Bells, just guy talk" i didn't miss that he winked at Billy so i knew something was up but i let it go for know.

"So when's dinner going to be done? i'm starving?"

"It's done know i heard Jacob yell from the kitchen. We made our way into the kitchen to get our plates, i grabbed a little bit of everything and sat down to eat, i sighed when Jacob sat down next to me and put his hand on my knee. I kept moving my knee but he wouldn't move his hand. So i glared at him and he smiled innocently at me and mouthed _'what?' _i pointed down at his hand, and he feigned shock that his hand was there. I pinched his hand and he muttered an ow and moved his hand. We finished dinner in silence, i offered to do dishes but Billy wouldn't let me.

"Nope sorry Bells, Jacob will do them plus your a guest you shouldn't have to" i sighed i wanted something to do to get my mind off of Edward. We stayed for a little bit longer and then left. We were quiet for most of the ride home.

"Hey Bells you alright?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because you look lost in thought, are you thinking of you and Jake together?"

"What? No, no way"

"Why not? Jake's a good kid"

"Because i don't like him that way" he wanted to push the argument further but dropped it when he saw my face. when we got home i went straight to my room and did some homework, i went to bed early that night i dreaded going to school the next day, i didn't want to see Edward, i didn't want to sit next to him in class, i didn't want to be at my locker when he was. But i knew i had to go, i had to face my fears of seeing him.

**That's all i have for know, i want to tank anyone who is still reading my stories, i'll try to update when i can now that i have a computer again. **

**Love alwayz 'n' forever**

**Chrissy**


	16. Seeing him

**Ok I'm trying my hand at how it would feel to break up with the love of your life, I am currently very happy in my relationship but I'm going to try to imagine how I would feel if we were to ever break up, so please let me know how I did. On with the chapter…**

**Chapter 16 **

The next morning my alarm woke me out of a nightmare, I really couldn't remember what it was about either that or my mind wouldn't let me remember but I was ok with either option. I didn't want to go to school I dreaded it I didn't want to hear the whispers, or see Tanya try to get back into Edward's good graces just the thought made me want to throw up. I got up and went downstairs to see if Charlie had already left for work if not I was going to try to play sick. He was sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading the morning paper so I sent a silent prayer to how ever was listening to let me be somewhat of an actress. I put on my best weak, sick voice

"Dad?" he turned and looked at me

"Hey Bells, you don't look so good" I shook my head

"I don't feel too good, can I stay home today? I'll see if Alice will get my homework?" he looked like he was thinking about it.

"No"

"Why not? You said I don't look good" I was whining but I didn't care

"Because I've seen you sick and you're not sick" damn maybe I'm not such a great actress _'note to self, never ever go to acting school'_ I sighed and got a bowl of my favorite cereal Lucky Charms.

"Why don't you want to go to school?" I took a bite and tried to figure out what I was going to tell Charlie.

"Are you getting made fun of?" _I wish it were that _I thought to myself.

"No it's not that I just don't feel all that well today"

"Ok how about you try to go to school and if you still feel bad by lunch you can come home" it was the best I was going to get.

"Alright" I finished my cereal and went upstairs to figure out what I wanted to wear. I grabbed a pair of jeans and my Hollister t-shirt with a black zip up hoodie. I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair and put it in a messy bun, it looked like crap but I didn't care. I grabbed my backpack and sent Alice a text.

'_Hey Ali can I still get a ride to skool?' _

'_Yeah I'm actually outside now' _

'_Kk' _

I locked the door and met Alice by her car she gave me a hug and unlocked the doors. We got in and made the 5 minute ride to school. We got there and it felt like all eyes were on me, Alice noticed and tried to help.

"What are you staring at?" everyone looked away suddenly anything else became fascinating. We walked to our lockers and I saw Edward at his locker he looked like shit like he hasn't slept or eaten in days or shaven for that matter he had a five o'clock shadow it looked good on him it was then I noticed that he wasn't alone, he was talking to Jessica Stanley. My blood began to boil sure as soon as we break up he runs to the whore group, as Alice and I like to call them. I walked to my locker trying my best to ignore them but Jessica had other plans she wanted me to hear what she had to say.

"So _Eddie _I'm having a party at my place this Friday night do you want to come?" she asked while trying to flirt it was disgusting I wanted to turn away but I also wanted to hear what _Eddie _had to say.

"Who's going to be there?" he asked while shuddering at the name Eddie, he hates it but the whores insist on calling him that.

"Oh you know Tanya, Lauren obviously me, all the important people" she laughed she thought it sounded cute but to me it sounded like nails on a chalk board.

"I don't know Jessica" she cut him off

"Please you can bring your friends" he sighed

"I'll think about it" she smiled

"Great I'll see you later Eddie" she purred like a fucking cat I mean come on seriously? Who does that anymore? I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker shut and stormed away with Alice in tow.

"I can't believe that she flirted like that purposefully to get you riled up"

"Yeah well it worked; I can't believe she purred like a fucking cat I mean who does that?" Alice agreed with me. I made it to lunch should I stay and finish my classes or go home, I have Bio next and Edward sits next to me can I really make myself go through that? To see him, smell him, but not be able to touch him. Can I hurt myself more by putting myself in that position? I could probably talk to Mr. Banter and ask if I can have a new partner. I sat down with everyone with my tray but not eating any of it. I was lost in thought so it scared me when Rose slammed her hands on the table I swear I jumped about a foot.

"Isabella Marie Swan I can't stand to be around you when you're throwing a pity party" I rolled my eyes I expected Rose to say something.

"I'm sorry Rose, should I throw a fucking party?"

"No but" Alice cut her off

"Rose we should make Bella over make Edward regret what he did" Rose's face lit up like a kids on Christmas morning.

"Totally, ok so after school we need to go to the mall and get some skirts and more revealing tops, make him drool" Alice started bouncing in her seat and clapped her hands.

"Yeah ok, yay Bella Barbie time" I rolled my eyes and sighed knowing that I don't have a choice in the matter, which upset me but I bit my tongue, I wanted revenge on Edward for breaking me. We turned when we heard a commotion, Mike Newton and a few of his friends were wrestling around on the floor and suddenly I got an inspiration I turned to Alice and Rose.

"I just got the best idea" I told them my plan and judging by their looks they were impressed

"Damn Bells that's mean" Emmett said and Jasper nodded I shrugged

"Oh well, he hurt me, now it's my turn to hurt him" they agreed but I could tell they still didn't like my plan. After lunch I trudged into Bio and it was then I noticed that we had a sub so I still had to sit next to Edward. I sat down and started drawing in my notebook, I could tell when he entered the room and sat down next to me. After the bell rang the sub did attendance

"Ok so Mr. Banter left me with some papers that you have to do with your lab partner" _great I actually have to talk to him_ I sighed after she handed us our paper. He wrote our names on the top and turned to me. I had to stifle a gasp because what I saw hurt me; he had dark circles under his eyes he doesn't look like the Edward I love.

"So do you want to start or do you want me to?"

"You can if you want" he did half of the work and I did the other half. We finished earlier than the rest; the sub came and collected our paper. We sat in silence I wanted to say something; anything but I bit my tongue and held everything back. The bell rang I got out of my seat and went to gym. After gym we went to Port Angelus and found a parking spot. We went to every store there only stopping once to get a snack. When we finally got home we unloaded my stuff and they helped me pick out an outfit for the next day. I put on my pajamas which consisted of boxer shorts and a tank top I had gotten earlier; I turned on my I-Home and put my I-Pod on shuffle, the song _**Never Leave**_by Seether played. Seether is one of my fave bands. I started singing to the song. I put the song on repeat by the time I fell asleep I knew the song by heart. My alarm woke me up at 6:30 I got up and realized I still had my I-Pod on I left it on while I took a shower. I got out and dried off and put on my lacey push up bra and matching panties. I put on my new jean mini skirt and a tank top with a form fitting zip up hoodie. I blew dried my hair and curled it in soft wavy curls that cascaded down my back and did my make up a little darker than normal, I sprayed some perfume and to finish off my look I put on my black wedge heels I looked at myself in the mirror and decided I looked good I could barely recognize myself. I sent Alice a text.

'_Hey I'm ready'_

'_Kk' _I shut and locked the door and walked over to Alice and Rose who's mouths were open in shock.

"What do I look bad?" I asked already feeling insecure

"No you"

"look"  
"Not" I giggled and did a little curtsy

"Thank you" we got in Alice's car and went to school, we pulled into the student parking lot I suddenly got nervous.

"Bells you look great"

"He's over by his car so let's go" we got out and we walked past Edward, who like everyone else looked shocked to see my new look.

**Ok so please tell me how I did. I'm going to do the next chapter in Edward's POV. And if you've never heard the song Never Leave by Seether then I suggest you listen to it or any song by them period. They are an awesome band I love them. So remember let me know if you liked it or hated it or even you have suggestions for the next chapter thanks again.**

**Love always,**

**Chrissy**

**AKA: Hardygirl87**


End file.
